Naruto and Hinata 4Ever
by naruto86
Summary: Naruto finds a girl that he likes, but Hinata isn't happy. Hinata fights to win Naruto's love. It is an action packed, romantic, mysterious, humorous story. you'll be happy you read it. a narhin fic plus & many others. r&r my 1st fic so be nice
1. cpt 1

Hi! I'm new to FF, but I hope that I can fit in. I was inspired by ororo.42, with baby from the future. I hope you enjoy my story. Please send reviews. If I get 6 reviews I will publish CH. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto character so don't think I do (blah blah blah. On with the story.

Naruto & Hinata 4-Ever Ch. 1 Jealousy

**It was an average day in the village of konoha….**

"If I cannot do 300 push-ups, then it is 1,000 kicks!" lee said as he trained

"Watcha doin bushy brow?" Naruto said.

"I'm training!" Rock Lee said frustrated.

Naruto could tell Lee was getting annoyed, so he decided to leave. He decided to go see what Sasuke was up to.

"Sasuke," Naruto yelled, "What's up!" He ran up to Sasuke and as he was about to speak

Sasuke said, "Go away Loser, can't you see I'm training."

He saw Sakura there too, (Of course she was there, Sasuke was there what did you expect. anyway…) He ran over to her, but as he closed in, Sakura screamed, "Don't even think about bothering Sasuke and me while we're training!"

"How many times do I have to tell you," Sasuke said angrily, "We are NOT training together!" "You followed me here and asked me what I was doing, I told you I was training, and you just assumed that you're training with me!" "You're no better than Naruto!"

Just then Sakura ran off with tears in her eyes. Naruto was furious. "What did you do that for, ya big JERK!!!"

"You can insult me, but you should never speak to a girl like that," Naruto was burning with anger: You really hurt Sakura!" Naruto was about to pound Sasuke because he was so angry.

"I was only telling her the truth" Sasuke said relaxed. Just then as tempers were getting high,

Kakashi dropped in. "Hey, are you guys training with each other?"

"OF COURSE NOT, ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Naruto walked away to go see if Sakura was all right. He found her on a bench, crying. He apologized for Sasuke's actions.

"I know we're not best friends," Naruto said, "But I just thought I'd see if you were O.K." As Naruto was about to leave, Sakura stopped him. "Naruto, I think it was really nice that you came to check on me,"

Naruto was happy that Sakura wasn't mad at him, "Nobody even thought about checking on me, except for you."

"I just wanted you to be all right." Their conversation went on.

"So Sakura is settling for Naruto eh?" A mysterious and angry voice said. "Well I'll show Naruto which one of us is better, Mwahahahahahahahaha!"

Next time: We find out that the mysterious voice is… Not yet. Mwahahahahahahahaha. I got the suspense thing from ororo.42. Next time expect a major fight. By the way for those of you who can't figure it out, this is my first story, so please go easy with the reviews. Naruto86 4-ever!!!!!

_**Ororo.42 waz here**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fight For Naruto

Naruto & Hinata 4-Ever

**Naruto & Hinata 4-Ever **

**Chapter 2: Fight For Naruto**

"**Did you hear something in the bushes?" Sakura asked worriedly. "It **

**was probably just a squirrel," Naruto said. "You should get home **

**Sakura." "You're Right Naruto." As they walked away, the voice said, **

"**Tomorrow I will show Naruto that he doesn't like sakura as much as **

**he thinks!" The next morning Naruto found flowers and a note next to **

**his bed. He read the note, it said, "Meet me at Ichiraku Ramen, my **

**treat," "Alright, free ramen," Naruto said. He read on, "You might be**

**surprised at who this is. But today you will find out who you really **

**love." "A surprise at who it is?" Naruto wondered. He was sure it was **

**Sakura, so he got dressed fast and ran down to Ichiraku. When he got **

**there he only saw Ino, "I wonder where she is," Naruto said out loud. **

**Ino came over to greet Naruto, "Hey Naruto," Ino said with excitement. **

"**Oh hi Ino, I'm waiting for someone, so if you don't mind, could you go **

**away," "I'm the person who gave you the flowers and note," Ino said **

**with a smile. "YOU!?" Naruto screamed. "I always **

**thought you kind of hated me!" "Well, I realized that sometimes you **

**don't know who you'll end up liking," Ino said with a smirk. "Wow!" **

**Naruto said. "Um… can I still have some ramen," Naruto asked quietly, **

**( he didn't want Ino to think all he wanted was ramen.) "Yes," Ino said. **

"**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy," Naruto yelled with excitement. **

**After they got done eating, they went for a walk. They were going past **

**the chunin exam stadium. "Wow! Thanks Ino. That ramen was **

**delicious" Naruto exclaimed. "Well I just wanted to do something nice **

**for you" she replied. "You know what," Naruto started, "It's times like **

**this that really bring people together" "Yeah, I know what you mean" **

**she said. They stopped and stared into each other's eyes. Just as they **

**were leaning in to kiss, Sakura interrupted. "HEY!! WHAT DO **

**YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NARUTO?!" she **

**screamed from the top of the stadium wall. "S-S-Sakura?! What are **

**YOU doing here?!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm here to fight for you" **

**Sakura replied. "Well then, let's fight. Right NOW Sakura" Ino called. **

"**Fine with ME" Sakura shouted. Sakura jumped down to the inside of **

**the stadium and Ino ran up the wall and followed her down. Naruto **

**waited anxiously in the seats, wondering what the outcome would be. **

**Little did they know, another person was there hiding in the seats. **

"**When the fight is over, I will know how good I have to be to win **

**Naruto" the person said. "Alright, let's go Ino PIG" Sakura exclaimed. **

"**Bring it on LOSER" Ino replied. Sakura charged in without a plan **

**and without hesitation. Ino easily dodged because she was concentrating **

**on the fight. As she dodged she threw a kunai straight at Sakura's back. **

"**HA" Ino exclaimed when she THOUGHT she had hit Sakura. "Why **

**ya laughin' Ino Pig" Sakura said as she appeared right behind her. **

**Sakura had used substitution to escape. Sakura delivered a massive **

**punch to Ino that sent her flying across the stadium. "Now's my chance **

**to hide" she said to herself. She went up into the trees to think of a plan. **

**Ino slowly got up and realized that Sakura had disappeared. "I know **

**you didn't leave" she called out. "Where are you?!" Sakura had devised **

**a plan by that time. She pulled out some thin wire from her tool pouch. **

**She attached one end of the wire to a kunai. The other end, she attached **

**tied around several other strings that were attached to bomb rigged **

**kunai's. The bombs would detonate five seconds after they were moved **

**from where Sakura placed them. Sakura then made a noise purposely **

**so that Ino would know where the kunai was coming from. She threw **

**the kunai straight at Ino. Ino dodged the kunai just as Sakura planned. **

**Then Sakura jumped out on the other side of the hidden wire. She was **

**pretending to gather chakra so Ino would charge. She did exactly as **

**planned. "You won't be able to gather chakra now" Ino exclaimed. **

**Then when she was about half way, she tripped the wire. "Perfect" **

**Sakura said softly. Then ten kunai's, with bombs attached, came flying **

**at Ino. BOOOOOOOOOOM!! They exploded eight inches away **

**from her. "Wow" Naruto said to himself. "Better than I had thought" **

**said the person hiding in the seats. "HA, Naruto is MINE" Sakura **

**exclaimed, assuming she had won.**

**Next time- Chapter 3: The Battle Continues**

**See who the winner of the battle and Naruto is next time.**


End file.
